Multiple studies, workshops, round table discussions and editorials published during the last decade-including a National Academies of Sciences report and a conference coordinated between NIH and the American Association of Veterinary Medical Colleges (AAVMC)-have determined that an inadequate number of veterinarians receive training in biomedical research and public health. Specific areas of need include translational medical research, laboratory- animal medicine, and academic medicine. In concert with this recognized need, Colorado State University provides comparative medicine training for graduate veterinarians via a training program recognized by ACLAM in 2003 with the goal of preparing participants to become competent laboratory animal veterinarians capable of performing collaborative research and research support activities. The program has enrolled seven students to date and rapidly gained national recognition by recruiting well-qualified candidates that have performed exceptionally well in clinical, research, and service endeavors. Major strengths of the program include: 1. Active research programs in many disciplines in the College of Veterinary Medicine and Biomedical Sciences with >$67M in extramural funding in FY10 and ranking of #1 among colleges of veterinary medicine in the US; 2. A program director and faculty members committed to the success in the program and active in mentorship and training activities in didactic, clinical, and research realms; 3. Long-standing successful combined veterinary residency/graduate training in the Department of Microbiology, Immunology, and Pathology and an academically oriented Division of Laboratory Animal Resources; and 4. An established relationship for provision of externship experiences to enhance experiential training. The specific aim of this proposal is to increase the pool of highly trained laboratory animal medicine veterinarians to address the Nation's biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research needs in the NCRR mission areas. Objectives include training three additional veterinarians in laboratory animal/comparative medicine during the grant period using methodologies that have contributed to programmatic success to date. Minority recruitment and outcomes assessment will be developed as a component of this award to inform future training and increase opportunities for under-represented individuals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project outlines a plan to increase training capacity for laboratory animal/comparative medicine veterinarians at a nationally recognized program of study at Colorado State University. This proposal is in response to an NCRR initiative to increase veterinarian training in biomedical research and public health. Two additional residents would be trained over the next five years to address the Nation's biomedical, behavioral and research needs in NCRR mission areas.